


Unmistakable

by GleefulMayhem



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, John can't spell, Kid!John, Kid!Lock, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sherlock isn't as emotionless as he pretends, because Sherlock likes bees, but neither can the author so it's okay, but we knew that, kid!Sherlock, spelling bee, though not this kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulMayhem/pseuds/GleefulMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock and a spelling bee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmistakable

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short piece of fluff -- barely even pre-slash, honestly -- I wrote for my beta. Though she didn't end up betaing it.

John didn't want to be in the stupid spelling be anyway, or so he told himself.  "Unmistakable!"  Hah!  Like he'd ever need that word in his life anyway.  It's not like --  Sh!  Sherlock's up!

"The word is... 'iridaceous'."

Sherlock gave an eyeroll that was unfit for the stress levels in the room.  "Iridaceous. I-R-I-D-A-C-E-O-U-S. Iridaceous."  One could almost hear the "Mummy, can I go home now?" in his voice.

"And with that, Sherlock Holmes wins the match!"

Once the press was done with Sherlock and Mycroft, John rushed up, hugging Sherlock once he could grab onto his thin shoulders.

"That was brilliant, Sherlock!"

"It's not my fault the fools couldn't spell 'kaiser'."  John didn't mention that he couldn't either.

"Come along, Sherlock, I have a date with Lesotho."  John thought that was a silly name for a boyfriend; must be foreign.

"You're amazing, Sherlock," said John, as if he were trying to convince Sherlock that the stars mattered, even if only because they were pretty.  Then again, Sherlock was his star, wasn't he?  

Sherlock allowed himself to hug back, just this once.

 

 

* * *

 

"You're growing weak, brother-mine. Or you would say so had you seen yourself."

"Hm?" Sherlock didn't know what would make Myc possibly belie--

"You let him hug you. Mummy would be proud."

"He is my friend, isn't he? That's not weakness, that's ensuring John will trust me further."

"Of course."  Mycroft didn't mention the wide grin spread across Sherlock's face.


End file.
